


Earth-30

by rurousha



Series: Multiverse [4]
Category: Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: Cisco Ramon of Earth-11 tries to adapt to a new home.  Michael Scofield of Earth-30 finds a new mission.A plot bunny set within my multiverse.  Feel free to adopt.
Series: Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539124
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Earth-30  
Chicago, Illinois  
2005

Michael stepped into his apartment. He was both startled and really, really not to find that it was trashed. There wasn’t a lamp left standing. One looked like it had been smashed into the wall. The small bookcase he kept was broken, and the books were blasted in every direction. The TV was somehow still on, but all that showed was static. That was probably because it had a fist-sized dent in its screen. Breaks spiderwebbed out to the edges. 

Michael dropped his keys in the little basket by the door. That caddy at least remained intact.

He found Cisco sitting cross-legged on the floor of his room. He had headphones on and was looking at a laptop. Several computer towers were also set up in a semi-circle around him. Michael was certain they hadn’t been there that morning.

“Hey Cisco.”

Cisco startled a bit and slid the headphones off. “Welcome home, Mikey.”

Michael came in and sat down next to Cisco. “Did you have a difficult day?”

Cisco shrugged. “It’s alright now.”

“But earlier?”

“2005 is the technological dark-ages, man. I don’t know how you get anything done.”

Michael looked more closely at the computers and realized that the processing power advertised on the stickers on them was far outside what was offered at Best Buy. “Where did you go?”

“Earth-1. No one saw me.”

“And what about the neighbors? Will the cops be dropping by?”

“Nah. Your complex is all business types. No one’s home during the day. Or half the night.” He paused in his typing. “Are you going to get me a babysitter now?”

“Would that help? It’s not like anyone can control you. If you want to leave, you can simply rip a hole in space-time and walk through.”

“That might be hard to explain to a caregiver.”

“I thought so.”

Cisco fiddled with the hem of his T-shirt. It said ‘Don’t rush me. I’m waiting for the last minute.’ “I’m not in trouble?”

“No. But Cisco, this is why your therapy is going to be important, why you will need to be as honest as you can be. And be prepared that you will probably need some medication.”

“I know.” He shifted a little closer to Michael. “Can I have a hug?”

“Of course.” Michael wrapped his arms around Cisco’s shoulders and pulled him in tightly to his chest. The angle was a little awkward, but Cisco didn’t seem to mind. “I’m sorry,” Michael said, “I’m not very good at this part.”

“You’re doing all right.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re working on?”

Cisco smiled and turned back towards his laptop. “Proper ID for me. I figured I’m going to need, like, insurance and things. Definitely a name to go with all the patents I’m going to get for inventing high-speed internet.”


	2. Chapter 2

His mother sat on a loveseat across from him. His mother, who supposedly died more than two decades ago.

“I know you must have a lot of questions,” she said.

“You being here has answered several," Michael responded as evenly as he could. "But we’ll start with the obvious. How are you alive?”

“The Company has access to a lot of resources, including advanced medical treatments. They arranged my surgery, but the price was that I went to work for them. I had to leave you behind.”

“But you never reached out, never looked out for us? I know you didn’t, because if you had, if you had seen what happened to us, you would have come running back.”

“It wasn’t that simple, Michael. I wanted so badly to go back to you, but the leadership at the time had me on a short leash. A few years back, I tried to contact you. They stopped me. Shortly after, Lincoln was framed for murder. I’m sorry, Michael. I couldn’t risk them targeting you too.”

“You should have taken the risk. Lincoln is dead, Mom.”

“You’re right. I know. I should have tried harder to stop it.”

There was a shuffling sound, and Christina looked up to see Cisco enter the room from the kitchen.

“There are no happy endings. Endings are the saddest part. So just give me a happy middle and a very happy start.” Cisco padded to the front door and looked out the peephole.

“Oh, Mom. This is Cisco. He, uh, lives here too.”

“Yes, I did have the sense to do a background check on you Michael. I know of your… roommate.” She turned to look at Cisco. “Shel Silverstein. I used to read some of his poems to Michael.”

The way she said ‘roommate’ seemed to imply more than it should

“We’re not together, Mom. It’s not like that.”

“No, I didn’t mean to imply that. But you were always so kind, Michael, even as a young child. It doesn’t surprise me that you have opened your home to… someone troubled.”

“Crazy, not deaf,” Cisco sing-songed.

“You’re right, of course. I’m sorry for talking around you.” Christina held her hand out to Cisco to shake.

“Thirty isn’t prime, so Zoom got that right, at least.” Cisco walked over and shook her hand. Then he turned her wrist to look at her watch. “This is pretty.” With a bit of maneuvering, he took it off her wrist.

“Cisco,” Michael scolded, “give that back.”

“It’s alright, Michael.”

“I’m sorry, he doesn’t have much impulse control.” He glared at Cisco disapprovingly. Cisco ignored him and cuddled up on the couch, fiddling with the watch. He twirled it between his hands.

“It really is alright, Michael.”

“We’re still okay to talk in front of him. He won’t tell anyone but his therapist, who’ll just think he’s hallucinating.”

“That’s rude. I almost never hallucinate. Everything I see is real.” With that, Cisco dropped his hand on Michael’s forearm.

_Christina talking to Lincoln in an empty restaurant. “And right now it is bloodthirsty and war-hungry, because that’s who General Krantz is. But what if a woman, a mother, ran it?”_

_Lincoln tied up in the back of an SUV. Christina on the phone. “Looks like you have a little decision to make: Scylla or someone you love.”_

_Christina tied to a chair in an apartment, hissing to Michael, “That’s why you always felt guilty. Why you were always throwing yourself off the cliff after Lincoln was already dead at the bottom.”_

_Christina pointing a gun a Michael. “You were born a Scofield, but you’ll die a Burrows.”_

_A gunshot._

Michael didn’t even startle when Cisco dropped the vibe to Christina calling his name.

“Michael, are you alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking.” He looked at Cisco. “Was that 29?”

Cisco shook his head. “70.”

“We only knew about 53.”

“We didn’t know much.”

“Michael?” Christina asked, trying to interrupt.

“Have you seen the remote?” Cisco asked abruptly. “I came in here looking for the remote.”

“You’re the one that uses it,” Michael said.

“But I don’t move things. You move things.”

“I don’t – “ Michael cut himself off, realizing the conversation was pointless. “Pantry, second shelf, behind the cereal.”

“Thanks.” Cisco started to wander back off. But he stopped and pointed to Christina. “You’re a bad person.”

~

“So, after everything, you’re not only alive but part of the organization that killed Lincoln.”

“No, Michael, no. I swear I had nothing to do with that. That was all General Krantz. He suspected I was planning to move against him, so he used you and your brother as leverage against me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not after revenge," Michael said to Cisco. "Not alone, anyway. I don’t just want to bring down the Company. I want the world to see it. I want my brother’s name cleared. I want them to know – I want the world to know – that they didn’t execute a criminal, they murdered an innocent man.”

“Then I will help you," Cisco said. "But this will take more than tracking down evidence and filing depositions, Michael.”

_Michael found himself walking through the wind-swept streets of downtown Chicago. He passed shops and bakeries, food trucks and Starbucks._

“Can you do that, Michael? Can you find that bite in you? The edge it will take to fight against monsters like this?”

_He paused, then backpedaled a step. There was a window display in a sporting goods store of winter gear._

“You know I can. You’ve seen that edge in me, more than most. More than I have.”

_After a moment’s hesitation, he went inside and made a purchase._

“It has a name, Michael.”

_He pulled it on. A blue parka with a fur-lined hood. It was too big, but it felt perfect. It was perfect._

“Cold. To get justice for my brother, I can be Cold.”

“Then you’re going to need this.” 

Cisco handed him the cold gun. Michael pressed the trigger, just a little, and the blue power in it lit up.


	4. Chapter 4

“Francisco Ramon, put your hands up.”

He did, but there was no tension or wariness in his shoulders. He was dressed in black and red leather, and his hair was pulled back into a small braid over the rest of it.

Christina Rose Scofield stepped into the room. The four armed guards kept their guns trained on Cisco’s back.

“It’s nice to see you again, Cisco. You’ve been giving us quite the runaround. Or, sorry, do you prefer Vibe?”

Cisco chuckled. “Oh, honey, you’re going to wish I was Vibe.” He turned to face the intruders. He wore dark glasses that had red lights in them. “You can call me Reverb.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I may have been born a Scofield," Michael spat at the woman that claimed to be his mother, "but I would rather die a Burrows!”

“It doesn’t matter anymore Michael," Cisco interrupted.

Michael turned to look at Reverb. He had that lost, faraway look that Michael hadn’t seen on him in some time. He was staring at the sky.

“The multiverse is about to be consumed in that fiery heat death.”

“What?”

“Sorry, ‘dess’,” Reverb corrected in an outrageous German accent.

And then the sky went red.

Michael’s faceoff with Christina Rose became obsolete as the landscape around them began to dissolve into red and black.

“Michael, what’s happening?” Christina asked.

“Cisco, Cisco you need to breach us out of here.”

Reverb shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, Michael. The multiverse is dying.” He smiled gently over at Michael. “Don’t worry. You won’t remember any of this part.”

Michael started to run for Cisco, reaching for him, but Cisco just raised a hand in a wave goodbye as he too dissolved. Then the antimatter wave hit Michael, and Earth-30 was erased from existence.

For now.


End file.
